A longstanding but growing problem for humans and animals are afflictions affecting the connective tissue of joints, including arthritis and joint inflammation. Such afflictions are especially acute in joints such as the neck, back, arms, hips, ankles, and feet. Indeed, connective tissue afflictions are common, and can be both painful and debilitating.
One of the principal building blocks for growth and repair of connective tissue is a class of molecules called amino sugars. Amino sugars are assembled with other materials into proteoglycans. Proteoglycans provide the framework for collagen formation and also hold water to give connective tissues flexibility, resiliency, and resistance to compression. The biological pathways by which proteoglycans are incorporated into collagen include a rate-limiting step, a highly regulated control point beyond which there is a commitment to finish the bio-synthetic pathway. The inclusion of a rate-limiting step or steps permits more efficient regulation of complicated biosynthetic processes by the organism. For example, if conditions demand production and all the requisite raw materials are available, then stimulation of the rate-limiting step will cause the end product to be produced. To stop or slow production, the organism needs simply to regulate the rate-limiting step, usually by reducing one or more available precursors for the rate-limiting step.
In the production of proteoglycans, one rate-limiting step is the conversion of glucose to glucosamine. Glucosamine, an amino sugar, is an important precursor to access the various modified sugars necessary for production of proteoglycans including glucosamine sulfate, galactosamine, N-acetylglucosamine, and others. In vitro, the introduction of glucosamine has been demonstrated to increase the synthesis of collagen and glycosaminoglycans in fibroblasts, which is the first step in repair of connective tissues.
Amino sugars like glucosamine are also used in the treatment of rheumatic fever, arthosic complaints and treatment of pathological conditions originating from metabolic disorders of the osteo-articular tissue.
Administration of amino sugars and metals which are involved in connective tissue repair and growth is designed to enhance proteoglycan through concentration of glycosaminoglycans. Enhanced proteoglycan provides the framework for collagen and other joint components, as well as imparting flexibility, resiliency, and resistance to compression.
Chelates are beneficial sources of various nutritionally important components. The structure, chemistry, and bioavailability of many chelates have been documented in the literature, e.g. Ashmead et al., Chelated Mineral Nutrition, (1982), Chas. C. Thomas Publishers, Springfield, Ill.; Ashmead et al., Intestinal Absorption of Metal Ions, (1985), Chas. C. Thomas Publishers, Springfield, Ill.; Ashmead et al., Foliar Feeding of Plants with Amino Acid Chelates, (1986), Noyes Publications, Park Ridge, N.J.
Accordingly, the inventors herein describe compounds and compositions and methods of making the same which are designed to impart health benefits.